


Hand In Hand

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, M/M, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to mess around writing some high school destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Couple Of Assholes

Castiel was just going through another day as he usually does coasting by keeping under the radar, as they say, just trying to not get noticed. He spent whatever time he could sitting at a table by himself in the school library or browsing through the books. Anytime he could get to be in there he was instead of trying to push through the hallways just to get to class or his locker, which he saw as the worst part of the whole endeavor with his lack of aggression and will to sway along with the crowds of students. Castiel always saw himself as more passive and easily as a push over. It wasn't until one average day that he saw some brighter future there for himself and that there could be something in him that maybe something could become of him. On that day he met Dean Winchester, a junior to his freshmen. He was also a well known almost star in their school and on the wrestling team. Castiel would often be trying to rush through those crowded hallways and would look up to see a group of typical jock types that all easily intimidated him and could pick him up and throw him at the flick of their writst. It was then he noticed in the middle of them was Dean Winchester. He seemed to be staring off around him obviously sighing as one of the other guys he assumed was on the wrestling team kept rambling to him. Then as Castiel didn't even realize he was walking right in their direction and wanted to force himself to cast his eyes down at his feet as he usually did and just move out of their way but he just couldn't make his eyes and body response to his rapid thoughts panicking shouting at him to at least move. Move god damn it! But he knew he was screw when Dean looked right at him with these green and a fucking watered-every-night-suburben-lawn and he stumbled toward him unable to control himself with the eye contact that Dean seemed to not be able to waver either.

He knocked right into them and both the books Castiel was gripping with his life and the book filled with papers one jock had been carrying spilled all over the ground in the middle of the hallway that was starting to clear out. Castiel tried his best to kneel and repeate his stuttering words,"I-I'm s-so sorry," as he tried to pile together the jocks things and his own with shakey hands and give him his stuff back. But just his luck when he went to look at the guy waiting and hoping he'd just grab his things and say it was no problem he smirked and looked over at his group of friends who seemed to catch on immediately with his one glance then the guy said,"You're Novak, right? Heard plenty of shit about you." Castiel then felt a huge knot tighten in his stomach and the feel of bile rising in him and knew his worst nightmare was coming back to him, with all that he tried to keep out of anyones notice he still couldn't just get by without someone hassling him, someone he wished he had the balls to call and asshole and maybe even punch himself, but as much as he knew it was true, that the guys who pulled shit on him and called him names were assholes, the one name "pussy" they often said always resonated with him because that one name he felt rung true with his incapability to fight back and stand up for himself. But with all the fear inside of him he just never could as much as he always wanted to. "You fuckin' walk into me just hoping I'd pull the moves on you, huh? I know I'm hot, but I'm not some faggot like you." He spit the words at Cas and as much as the slurr disturbed him and made his stomach drop he always somehow let it slide because he knew saying anything back would just get the shit kicked out of him, maybe even get him suspended for being involved in a fight whateversoever. But somehow saying anything at all, just being himself it was inevitable. "Please, no I just want to get to class," Castiel tried to get out through the lump building in his throat and chanced a look up at the guy infront of him but with the stare he gave him like he really just wanted to let his day and prejudice out on him, like he was just waiting for this to happen, he dropped his eyes back to his shoes and just hoped it wouldn't be so bad this time.

As predicted he looked over his shoulder to say to his buddies, that seemed ever so willing to help him out with letting his anger out on Castiel,"Hey guys looky here, little gay Novak says he was just wants to get to class, suprised he could get that much out, can you even speak a full sentence or are you just some deaf gay boy, huh?" Great. Castiel really had no way of stopping these jocks genius train of thought, he felt nothing he could say was going to get him to stop and get out of this replaying nightmare. With his already developed knowledge of him, just being who his is was going to get him here, he just wished he didn't have to go through the whole starting process where the guy, whoever it was at the time, tried to somehow justify himself and pull along those shitty asshole comments he heard way too many of in his short lifetime. He felt himself stumble back from the force of a shove and dropped his books again while the guy said,"You gonna says something gay boy? Huh?" He really almost thought saying nothing was better maybe for once that'd make them lighten up or they'd actually give a shit about getting to class, at this point he doesn't know what he could even say to lighten this situation, fuck it even at this point he wasn't going to make it to his next period. He bared one look up right into the guys eyes and waited a moment to level himself before spitting out,"Ugly and an asshole isn't my fucking type." He added extra enphases on 'fucking' and felt his voice was as even as he could get it. How's that for a sentence asshole, he thought. At this point he just stared at the jocks expressions shift from shocked to the obviously inevitable look of 'I can't wait to kick this kids ass.' But before everything unfolded he spared a glance at what got him here, what distracted him enough to lose himself and drift into this nightmare, and he saw the slight smirk on Dean Winchester's face like he was almost proud of him and with that he didn't give two shits how battered and bloody he'd most likely be after this obviously unfair fight ended. Cas then felt two hands grip into the collar of his tan jacket a lift him off his feet and bashed his back and head into the nearest locker and Castiel really tried to not give in and show the pain or fear that was in him and just stared at the jock as if his eyes were saying 'do it i dare you, it wouldn't be the first time for both of us.'

Castiel felt as if all the others seemed to crowd around him taunting the guy with his hands on his jacket to move along with it. When he looked behind the group of them he noticed Dean hadn't moved from where they were standing before with this almost stunned look on his face and when he look up and locked eyes with Castiel he almost thought he saw a flicker of anger in him. Cas watched behind the guy as Dean took a step forward and put a steady hand on the guy's shoulder and said,"Mark, put him down." With what he said Castiel felt a bit of hope fluttering in his stomach before trying to look Dean in the eyes with desperation to say just stay out of it and let them beat him up. It wasn't new to him and he didn't want Dean to lose the reputation he had or his friends. "What are you gonna do Winchester? Defend the little fag," and there was the cue for all his buddies to chuckle at the genius comeback he had, which of course they did, following their leader. Castiel felt he relived this moment a lot, just not with someone actually stepping in. "Mark. Put. Him. The. Fuck. Down," and as much as Castiel hates to admit it, in such an inopportune moment, he felt something inside him burn and spread through him even down to his groin with the rough almost growl of each word. At this the guy, Mark, had dropped Castiel back to his feet, solid ground had never felt so level and safe to him before, and he turned to look at Dean and Castiel felt a shudder go through him at the glare he must be recieving, like he took the fear from Dean for him, but looking at Dean he looked fearless and, as pathetic Castiel feels it sounds, like a hero. Maybe even his hero, he thought.

In an instant Mark's stare turn into shoving Dean backward and Castiel felt fear grow in him even more, but more at the thought he wouldn't be able to protect Dean or take on any of the other, fear that he may just turn and run. But he then thought if anytime he would be the time to finally stand up throw, and most definitely take, a punch it'd be now, trying to do all he damn well could do to help even if it didn't really do anything. All that got stomped out when Dean regained his composer from stumbling a few steps back and stepped towards Mark with the darkest look in his eyes and smirked before saying,"I've been waiting a long fuckin' time to do this," then swung his fist hard right into his face causing Mark to tumble and fall to his knees to then fall to his side passing out before spitting up some blood on the hallway ground. Castiel watched as each guy took one look at Mark then each other before bolting, knowing better than to get where Mark was themselves, and he looked up at Dean with his eyes wide catching a glipse of blood across his knuckles. "You alright, Cas?" Dean said with a soft voice he didn't expect from him at the look he had and situation he was in. "How-how do you know my name?" Castiel said, stupidly, he thought. Dean lifted his hand up and Castiel couldn't help but flinch before he moved his hand to hover over his cheek taking just his thumb and wiping a stray bit of blood, he hadn't known was there, off and Cas thought he saw a hint of relief flash in his eyes and wondered if he thought it was his blood and not Marks for a moment. "You know I wouldn't hurt you right Cas?" Castiel didn't know if he had just fallen asleep in class or in the library and maybe none of this was really happening, but it all felt so vivid and too real, even the brush of Dean's rough thumb felt so real it just couldn't be a dream. Cas was so stunned he didn't even noticed he had just been staring at Dean and couldn't even stumble out a response and just glanced at Mark laying in the middle of the hall in a bit of his own blood. Dean noticed the flick of his eyes and knelt to put the back of his palm to his nose and mouth then stand up to say,"He's just unconcious Cas, I broke his nose, as if he didn't deserve that. I probably never would've gotten the guts to finally do that to the asshole. You were really fuckin' brave back there though, he deserves more than getting his nose fucked up."At this point Cas really needed to pinch himself or maybe get slapped so he could spit some fucking words out and just say anything at this point, but all that came out was a sharp gasp when Dean clasped his hand in Cas' and he said,"Look Cas we've got to get out of here. I know you must like I don't know be in shock or something but you've got to at least move." All it took was the small tug Dean gave him and he was walking out a side exit in the school's building then running after hearing a teacher behind them call out a loud,"Hey! Stop!" and then they were sprinting through the short grass of the field on the side of the school.

Castiel had no idea where Dean was leading him, but he just ran with the sound of his heartbeat thumping in his ears and the feel of blood and adrenaline rushing through him. He never stopped running alongside Dean and just focused on the warmth and heat of Dean's hand tight in his. Cas noticed a little ways down the field that there were trees and what must be woods and he wanted to dare a glance behind him, but he just kept his eyes fixed forward on Dean sprinting infront of him. He was too afraid he would slip up and trip with the small effort and he couldn't risk that and lose the grasp he had of Dean's hand. They made it to the woods and weaved through the multitude of trees. Cas was surpised at the skill Dean had moving with precision through branches with his hand still pulling Cas along and how lucky it was that Castiel had not stumbled over himself or a horribly placed root sticking out of the ground or even a branch coming out of nowhere to hit him in the face. Then all of a sudden Dean stopped and Cas felt his hands move to push on his shoulders to slow him because he would have ran right into him if his hands weren't there to stop him, but they were still standing so close and panting out each breathe. Cas could feel every exhale of his warm breathe on his face and right on his lips, and he could see the rapid breathes move Dean's chest with each one. Cas looked away from the burning stare Dean was giving him to chance a short look at his lips and noticed how full they were, a little chapped, and light pink. Castiel realized his short look gradually turned longer with every detail he took in and only snapped out of it when Dean's tongue smoothed over his lips. When Cas looked back up to Dean's eyes he saw his eyes were staring at his lips and Cas' mouth fell open a bit before also licking his lips and Dean returned his eye contact before leaning in to stop less than an inch from Castiel's mouth and give a light sigh and glance from his lips to his eyes before pressing his lips to Cas' everso lightly. It could've been only seconds, but with the shooting heat and electricity coursing through every inch of Castiel starting at the feel of Dean's soft lips on his, everything felt long and drawn out to the point of minutes.

When Dean pulled back just a bit to again exhale onto Castiel's lips, Cas let out the softest moan before fluttering his eyes open to connect with Dean's a moment before pushing forward that short inch to press his lips back into Dean's. Dean then dropped his hands from Castiel's shoulders, that had felt like they were burning heat throughout him, up into the air for a second, with being slightly stunned, before reacting to lay one on Cas' cheek and one on the other side low on his neck becoming another source of burning heat through his body and into every part of him. Cas then moved his hands, from being pressed palms side down against the tree, to the sides of Dean's waist and that small touch drew a short groan out of him that hummed through the kiss and into Cas almost filling him with courage and energy. When Cas tightened his hands into Dean's shirt, Dean's hand moved to the back of his head to move his fingers throughout his hair and grip at the short dark strands causing Cas to gasp and break the kiss and look up to catch Dean's eyes opening and see the small line of green around his blown pupils. With the overwhelming electricity fading through their bodies, Dean's hands slipped down to his sides and Cas pulled his hands back then looked down at his shoes. Dean cleared his throat and Cas slipped out of the trance he'd been in and realized this wasn't anywhere near a dream. Everything had felt so real, closer than any sort of paradise he could have that he never could muster up in some pathetic, not even close to this, dream. In a rush, Cas then said,"Thank you, Dean. Those guys were...assholes. I could never stand up to them, I-I could never ask you to do what you did, I-" then his voice lowered and softened as he slowed down and looked from Dean back to his shoes and said,"I would've taken it, accepted my fake like always, you didn't have to do that." He looked up from his shoes to see Dean's eyebrows come together and his forhead wrinkle along with his eyes softening with this sympathy that made him feel pathetic and he felt Dean thought that of him until he felt Dean's hands cup each of his cheeks in a way that felt so warm and intimate that he dropped any self-loathing thought he was dwelling on and melted at the small touch. Dean then look right into his bright blue eyes, that Dean couldn't fathom were real and on this small fragile kid, and said,"You should never have to take that, you-" and Dean's hands moved to grasp both of his as he said,"you will never have to take that." Dean saw the confusion flash in Castiel's eyes as he said it so he added with a sqeeze to both Cas' hand,"Like I said, I wouldn't ever hurt you Cas and I couldn't ever let anyone ever hurt you." Castiel didn't even question it, he was worried the slightest move or the smallest hint of doubt would wake him up from whatever this was. He thought for a second maybe he really did get the shit kicked out of him and this is all just a fantasy and he's really in a coma from a punch he took to the face. The only thing that Castiel could think to do was hold onto Dean's hands tighter and pushing into another kiss and savor it. He wanted to feel how real it was with every move of his lips against Dean's, to kiss him until he believed it if he ever could. With the small run of Dean's tongue against his lips coaxing them wider to slip in and move and twist along with his, even run along his teeth at a point, he couldn't even pretend this was a dream. He just lost track of time and felt that it didn't even exist till they broke apart and realized where they were and everything that was happening. Dean let go of one hand just to grasp tighter onto the one he still had and say,"C'mon Cas" before pulling him along through the woods again.


	2. Hopefully Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to keep this story going and got this small bit added to it (and hopefully soon there will be more)

They ran through the woods dodging trees and bushes, jumping over roots sticking from the ground, for what felt like a half hour. Castiel just trusted the path Dean was leading ahead of him, holding tight onto his hand, trying to keep up his pace. When Dean finally stopped running they were out of the trees somehow and standing in the school's parking lot a little ways to the side of the school itself. "How did we get here?" Cas asked, panting with how out of breathe he was. Castiel went jogging on occasion down this peaceful trail at a park near his house that is right by a river, often filled with ducks, and it really just clears his head, keeps his mind a bay, but this was nothing like the adrenaline pumping through him that now was subsiding into the nerves, and yet excitement, at the realization he was still tightly grasping Dean's hand and he let go quickly, not whiling to chance pushing his luck to the point of publicly holding Dean Winchester's hand. This could all just be a fluke, who knows maybe Dean thinks its a mistake and was just being a good person and helping him with those jocks. Maybe in his head this all went differently and his affections with Dean made his actually initiate the kisses and Dean just politely went along with it or just got carried away. With all these thoughts a thousand other worse possibilities, Cas really wish he didn't have or think were remotely able to be in Dean's mind right now, went by with each one making his nerves and fear grow more and more and Castiel really hoped this wasn't a dream or a just fluke, that everything Dean had said was genuine. Dean's voice snapped him out of his deep unending thoughts and he looked up gratefully at Dean as he spoke, "I just know my way around the woods here, I go there all the time. Sometimes I just sit out there, even if I know I should be in class and man Sam would probably bite my head off if he knew, but I just sit and its just peaceful, you know? Takes you out of everythin' a bit." Castiel looked at him with a soft smile, their eyes staying connected as he gave Dean a small nod and responded with, “I know what you mean.”  


Cas decided to risk placing his hand up on Dean's shoulder and felt a sort of jolt go through him at the small touch and moving his eyes from where he placed his hand back to Dean's eyes he felt he saw them soften and maybe show a bit of hopefulness there, even possibly want. Maybe Cas was just being hopeful, but every part of him wanted to believe that's what he saw behind his eyes. Realizing he hadn't yet said anything and was just continually staring at Dean he rushed out a quick, " Thank you, “ then slower added a soft, “for everything," and decided this is when he's suppose to leave, just turn and let Dean pretend nothing happened, Dean would apologize to his friends and he'd just go back to staring at him as he passed by in the hallway. Cas tried to keep his light smile even though it faded with these thoughts passing through him and turned to start walking away, deciding he could go to the library for the time being and try to forget that all of this happened, maybe hold onto the memory as something pleasant he could tell stories to his kids about like people do, make them look up with pride at their parents, something for him to look back and smile about when he's old. Dean's brow creased and he frowned with the new sight of Cas turned from him and he fought the instinct to jump his arm out to stop him and just decided on sputtering out, “Cas, wait.” And with that Cas stopped where he was only a few paces farther away into the empty parking lot and Dean tried to recover any reasoning on why he stopped him, if Cas wanted to go he should let him, he got him to miss classes, go running through trees and even kiss against one. Dean might've let him go and passed off stopping him with a “Thanks” or a “See you later” but with the thought of their kiss in those woods still whirling in his mind, them pressed against each other, Cas backed against a tree, the feel of him place his palms to rest on his hips, the spike of electricity at the touch of their lips, Dean rubbed at his neck and tried to say as slowly as he could without blurting it out all at once, “Do you want to, um, I don't know, like meet up sometime? Go do something together?” Dean brought his hand back to his side and added with a nervous chuckle, shoving both hands into his jean pockets, “That maybe doesn't involve punching assholes and running through trees?“ Castiel was then turned back around holding his gaze on Dean, even with his eyes darting around him, everywhere but his eyes, til he finished what he said and met him with an almost desperate yet hopeful glare. Cas smiled then thinking how this green-eyed freckled gorgeous boy actual was worried that he'd reject him and that made him laugh a bit before saying, “Yes Dean, I would like that.”  


Dean tried to hide the almost audible release of the breath he was holding that fell out of him with his response, but with the small laugh from Cas he failed. “Well its still like 5th period right now,” he said as he glanced towards his watch and added, going back to rubbing his neck and fiddling with the small hairs at the back of it, “We could go do something now? I mean if you want. I don't have to get Sam till school's out so we could, um, go get something to eat if you'd want?” Dean then gestured towards the impala, “I could drive us to this burger joint I go to all the time, they have awesome cheese burgers. If you like burgers or I mean, if you'd want to-” Castiel cut Dean's adorable stumbling off that he didn't think was possible for this boy that would ooze confidence in the hallways and even the blush creeping on his face that Cas couldn't help but think how he had produced, he loved this cute nervous version of Dean and wondered how he got here to be able to witness such a site. “Dean, yes I would love to go with you.” And the grin that came across Dean's face at the serious tone and level glare Cas gave made his insides flutter and he froze not knowing what to do next or where to move until gratefully Dean step closer, lightly and hesitantly placing his hand to Cas' lower back which cause Cas to shut his eyes momentarily before Dean said, impossibly close to his ear, “Let's go then.”


	3. You're Suppose To Be Here

Castiel still couldn't believe he wasn't asleep dreaming happily in his bed about to get woken up just as things had started up by a shouting from downstairs or a knock on his door. He continually had to look at Dean in the front seat driving the gorgeous car of his to remind himself it was really happening. He even restrained his want to reach his hand across the smooth leather to rest on Dean's thigh because he _really_ didn't want to push his luck right now. He'd already gotten so lucky, avoiding a beating and getting so far with the boy he's practically dreamed about every time he walked past him in the hallways, he could say its been a good day. Cas thought the small chuckle was in his head before Dean glanced back towards him, causing his gaze to falter down towards the entwined fingers in his lap, and he let his lip quirk up into a small confused smile, looking back over the wheel as he spoke. “What's so funny Cas?” He thought hearing that nickname, hell, even if Dean said his full name, he could never get sick of it or even stop the heat that ran through his spine. He thought for a moment maybe that was just Dean's voice in general and agreeing with himself imagining Dean reading through a phone book and deciding, _yes_ , he could _really_ enjoy that. He unknowingly let out another small laugh and at Dean's confused glare being shifted back towards him he tried to snap out of his thoughts just to go on a rampage of what he could say he was thinking of to make him laugh. Cas really didn't want to say 'oh yeah no just laughing a bit at the thought I could _easily_ get off to the sound of your voice.' Which just made him laugh again and he scolded himself internally for continuing before even coming up with an answer. God, how crazy he must look just laughing to himself. “Uhm, just thought of something funny.” He tighten the grip of his fingers twisted together keeping a hand from smacking his face with how lame that reply felt. Of course he'd thought of something funny, that's not what Dean had asked. Cas was just too nervous to clarify, and he still didn't know a response anyway since his brain decided now to come to a convenient halt, so he just prayed Dean would let it slide.  


“Seriously, tell me.” Dean pushed releasing a nervous laugh along with it. Cas sighed and when he looked up to see Dean's nervous eyes, with his brows furrowed in confusion, he decided, fuck it, he really didn't think he could come up with a joke, that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot, that quickly. “Well, I just was thinking how its been a good day, I got lucky.” Dean responded, with look of disbelief, “C'mon, you laughed _multiple_ times, that wasn't it. Just tell me, swear I won't judge.” He'd motioned a finger to make an 'x' across his heart, returning the hand to the wheel, and only returning his gaze to the road after releasing his brightest cockiest smile towards Cas in hopes to coax it out of him. Castiel gave a heavy sigh, that he was _really_ grateful didn't come out as a whimper with the look Dean had just placed on him, and thought beating around the bush or even coming up with a lie was not the way to go for this one. “Well...” Cas paused looking back to his hand before untangling them, returning his eyes towards Dean, waving his hands as he spoke. “Hearing you say my name I just went off thinking how nice it was then I went off thinking maybe it was just generally your voice that is pleasant and I laughed at the thought of you reading through a phone book and how, yeah I'll admit, would be _still_ be hot.”  


Dean's eyes were wide trying to keep a glance toward the road occasionally since he thought now, possibly heading for his first real date with a guy, wasn't the best time to crash. That really wouldn't be the best first impression. He attempted to keep his gaze towards Cas and thought how fuckin' adorable he looked after he sped out the admission, nearly choking on the lack of air with the need to get out the whole sentence, taking a deep breathe after he finished. His eyes were cast down and his palms were furiously rubbing into his thighs, probably drying the nervous sweat off his hands, and his face was a deep red. Dean just huffed out with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow, “No shit?” He attempted a lower voice to possible come off sexy in a way, but settling with probably sounding like a joke and receiving a laugh in return from Cas. “My voice really do it for ya?” Judging how wide Cas' eyes got, an embarrassed gaze moving to his feet, and him turning an unbelievable shade darker, his voice had done just the trick. He gave a proud smile before going back to look over the wheel, pretending to not see the way Castiel shifted across his sheet almost squirming.  


Cas decided to start up a conversation to seem interesting as well as interested, and well, to hopefully lessen how tight his pants felt at how deep Dean's had just gotten. He knew he'd hold onto that for some late nights to himself. “So, uh, what's this place called?” Dean had seemed to perk up at his interest and he counted that as a win. “Roadhouse, great place, I'm here all the time. I swear I must bother the hell out of Ellen and Jo, but eh, I tell them at least I'm payin' and not being a dick pulling some sort of family discount shit.” He laughed a bit at his words and Cas smiled at the pleasant sound. “Whose Ellen and Jo?” Dean's smile grew at the mention of them and Castiel was pleased just being able to see such a great sight. “Oh, they run the place. Practically family to me and Sammy.” Cas then felt stupid to actually be concerned for a moment, his brain torturing him further by thinking of course he'd have a girlfriend and now would be when he said 'oh yeah by the way forget everything that had just happened,' and he held in his sigh of relief at the mention of them being like family, being sure that meant whoever it was was just like a sister. Before his mind even had to supply the comfort Dean had clarified further, “You'll get to meet them, I'd say Ellen is like a mother figure or whatever to me and Jo, you may have seen her around school sometime, but she's like a little sis to me.” Cas just smile up at Dean trying to keep it light and not showing too much excitement, both at the thought of meeting some of Dean's family and with there being no immediate competition. “That sounds nice, I'll be glad to meet them.”  


He almost felt he'd been too polite for a moment with the drawn out silence and racked his brain for anything to say next, but was saved by Dean snapping him out of his thought saying, “We're here, that burger is sounding like heaven right now, I can almost taste it. Come on, lets go.” Cas gave him a weak smile, that he distantly hoped didn't come off too nervous, before opening his door and stepping out along with Dean, rounding the car to the entrance along side him. Dean had opened the door and let him head inside first holding it open for him and giving a warm smile. Despite how everything inside him was buzzing and he felt hot all over, like there was sweat everywhere at the act catching a few stray glances, he stepped inside. His shoulders eased and relaxed as he felt Dean step beside him and rest his hand lightly on his lower back, giving him a reassuring smile before walking towards a counter. “Hey Ellen, think we could get a booth over here?” He looked over his shoulder, as if to check Cas was still there, and gave a smirk even going so far to wink at him causing him to turn red. Castiel reminded himself how he was still standing, as he felt uncomfortably, close to the door and took a stiff couple of steps towards Dean and the counter, still lingering behind him a bit. “Hey boy, long time no see, you better be doing good in school. Anymore more ditching class and I'd really start thinking your lying to me when you say you're doing fine.” Dean rolled his eyes and Ellen's eyes tighten and before she could speak next, or possibly from her glare smack the boy, Dean rushed out, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry so much.” As Ellen's look didn't fade, turning even more worried and showing disbelief, Dean added with a cocky grin, “Just escaping with Cas here from a couple of assholes messing with the wrong guy.”  


Ellen gave a light chuckle as she said, with a proud smile on her face, “Well I hope whatever you gave those fella they really deserved it.” Cas felt slightly out of place, as if he was sitting at a table by himself within earshot just listening in, yet he was pleased with the happy moment Dean seemed to be having and also him not getting in further trouble because of Cas. He was already dreading heading to school the next day. “Oh you betcha,” Dean continued, with his proud smirk never moving an inch. “The usual Dean?” said a blonde girl, looking around Dean's age, approaching Ellen with a rag in hand tucking it into a white apron tied only around her waist with a small notepad hanging out of one of the pockets. “Yeah, Jo, sounds great. Think you could bring along strawberry milkshake?” Dean leaned towards Cas close to his ear to say just so he could hear, “You like strawberry, right?” and he just gave a swift nod, he felt he'd probably have done even if strawberries made him sick, instantly feeling self-conscious that his eagerness was apparent to everyone. He attempted to push those thoughts back and was eased along in the process, as if Dean could read his queasiness in his expression, when he'd gave out a soft, “Great,” letting his hand rest against his arm for a moment brushing along him as he turned back to Jo. “And a menu for Cas here,” gratefully she just nodded scribbling a bit on her notepad before walking around the counter saying, “I'll walk you to your guys' booth over here.”  


Luckily Cas knew he had only closed his eyes for a moment as Dean brushed his hand along his forearm, feeling his fingertips lightly leave him almost reluctantly, because he'd opened them moments after his touch left and Jo had started to speak. He'd opened them just in time to catch Dean shift and started walking towards where Jo had headed around the counter in a relaxed motion, probably knowing where he was going. He was suddenly grateful that he had, trying to not let the embarrassed thought of being feet behind Dean with his eyes still shut sit with him too long as he kept up the pace trying to not think too hard about how close he was to Dean, his mind going on about keeping a few inches behind as to not run into him when stopping but not too far to have to jog a bit to keep up. Sometimes Cas really hated how much he thought about everything. “Well here we are,” Jo chirped, setting a menu on the table for Cas.  


Dean kept his eyes on Cas practically the whole time he browsed through the menu, landing on a something that looked pretty appetizing right now. “Find anything you want?” Dean asked with a lick of his lips turning into a wide smile, teeth and all. “Yeah the mushroom swiss burger looks good.” Dean cringed a little before explaining, “Never been a fan of mushrooms myself, but I'm just glad you like strawberries cause we're sharing that milkshake.” Dean had an intolerable gaze upon Cas that made him want to squirm and push down the blush that was rising. “What is your usual that you'll be getting?” Dean seemed to jump out of distractedly picking at the corner of the table and returned his eyes up to Cas. “Oh, yeah, I always get this bacon cheese burger. The cheese just melts all over everything and the juice of the meat, mm, man its the best.” Cas raised his brows at the imagery, letting the pleasant thoughts of the burger pass feeling like he could practically smell it. “That sounds really good.” Dean gave an approving smile and added, “Yeah it's fuckin delicious, man. Maybe next time you could get one. I could finally decide to switch things up.”  


Castiel tried not to beam up at Dean, his smile becoming so wide with the sound of Dean planning a next time, and by the fond look in Dean's eyes he did notice how happy the mention of it made him. “Since we only got one meal for this date,” Dean had looked up from the table at the admission to take in any reaction from Cas before continuing, “What would you want to do next time? When we, you know, have time for more than just some lunch. Castiel really had to hold his blush back. Dean had willingly let out that this was a date, their first date, and he was now planning out their second. He really didn't think there was any way this day could have ended up better. Cas leaned forward to place his elbows onto the table, resting his head in hands drawn together by his fingers. “We could always go to a movie,” he let out a small laugh looking down and knew by Dean's face he'd have to continue and explain, “Maybe even some mini golf.” Dean's confused look got replaced by an eye crinkling grin and he almost went to pat Cas on the back as he said, “Now that's a date!”  


They'd both smiled and let their laughter ease down, and Cas tried not to think of him and Dean mini golfing and Dean stepping behind him to grab his hips and move them in a swinging motion, just brushing into Dean's front. He hadn't realized his eyes had shut till there was snapping in front of him and he'd finally heard Dean saying, “Hello? Where'd you go man?” Cas just blushed and hoped he wouldn't get drawn into explaining what his thoughts had run off to. “Just drifted away for a bit, sorry.” Dean gave a wide tooth smile and had his eyebrows lifted. This just made Castiel squint in confusion and he felt his brows furrow before Dean had elaborated, “You thinkin' bout our next date?” Then Cas really did blush as his features relaxed and his gaze moved to his hands now in his lap, his fingers twirling around each other out of nerves. Cas only looked back up at Dean when he gave a hearty chuckle and he had looked so bright, glowing with happiness, he was just stunned. “I could never get sick of that shade of red on you, Cas.” Dean just smiled proudly at the darker shade he'd turned. “Well maybe you should stop causing me to blush, Dean,” Cas said trying to look to the side, away from Dean's fond stare, and give a playful pout just to turn back into a smile he'd tried holding back.  


“But then I would see it then, would I? I'll do whatever I can to keep that blush on you. And oh I bet I can, I can always provide a stupid joke.” Cas just gave Dean a confused look and said formally, “I'm sure your jokes are more than satisfactory.” At that Dean chuckled while he said, “Now you haven't heard them,” waving a finger lightly in front of Cas. He'd opened his mouth to respond to Dean before clicking it shut at Jo approaching with a milkshake and two straws. “You decide on what you want?” Cas gave him palms a wipe onto his jeans and tried to clear his throat and hope his order had come out leveled and not as cracked as he'd heard it. As Jo left with a, “Great, your food'll be right out,” Cas moved his eyes onto Dean and noticed his worried glance. “You really do get nervous don't you?” At which Cas couldn't restrain the laugh that bubbled out before saying, “Oh you don't even know.” Cas hadn't realized his laughter had come to a stop and his wasn't smiling, just was staring down at his hand with a sad look to him. He felt the slight brush of Dean's foot against his calf and quickly looked up to catch the sympathetic smile he was giving him. Dean continued caressing his foot lightly up and down his leg as he started to speak, “You know, anything I can do to help you, like ease your mind or something, please tell me.”  


Cas tilted his head and returned a warm smile. He felt like he was melting at Dean's words and with every brush of his foot. “Thank you Dean,” had come out without Cas really thinking how he hadn't quite responded to what Dean had said and with the furrow of Dean's brow he'd realized that. “For what?” Cas just continued his warm smile and tried just to speak and not over think what was coming out. “For being so helpful I guess. You know, I always feel so odd with how nervous I can get. I really just think about everything all at once and it can be overwhelming, but it makes me feel so different at time. Like seeing people that are out with others and seem to be going about things as if they don't have a care in the world. It makes me feel a bit out of place and like all the nerves I get and how much I think about such little things feel very abnormal.” Cas lifted his gaze up to Dean when he'd stopped the motions against his calf and scooted forward enough to rest his hand against Cas' arms and lightly squeeze causing a shiver to through him even though his body felt warm all over. “Cas you know a little abnormality isn't a bad thing? Yeah some people may go through their days with a lot less running through their mind as you, but doesn't change how you are. You gotta I guess start accepting it as something that's just you, maybe it'll get easier that way. If you stop comparing it and take it as it is. I don't see anything wrong or out of place or whatever with you, you're here just like everybody else, you're not out of place just with the fact you're here right now. You're suppose to be here.”  


Dean hadn't really known where that came from, but in the moment it felt like the right thing to say. With the look Cas had throughout speaking he'd wanted to do whatever he could to bring the smile back on his face, put another blush there. He really hated seeing Cas down about himself or how different he felt. He liked Cas the way he was. He knows he doesn't know as much as he wants to about him, but he planned to learn more. Every time they would go out together he'd learn more, he promised himself. He gave Cas' arm another light squeeze before returning it to cross with his other arm on the table. “Thats- that's actually really comforting Dean.” Cas really did look grateful. The warm smile he'd got from Cas made him light up as if the warmth spread right through Cas' bright smile over to him, stewing and twisting along with a pride in his gut at bringing a smile back onto his face. Dean couldn't hold back and his hand was already reaching out to brush his thumb along Cas' cheek, his fingers curling around the back of his neck, leaning forward enough to be halfway across the table just to feel his fingers run through the short black strands at the back of his head. He'd just gaze at Cas' closed eyelids, taking in the look of Cas every inch of him resting his eyes onto his lips. Cas had just opened his eyes to float around Dean's lips and watch his tongue drag across the dry skin there. They'd both jumped a little and moved back as far as they booths permitted, not realizing had far they'd drifted forward, as their food got there shooting their eyes up to give weak embarrassed smiles up at Jo who had a wet look to her eyes like she'd just watched a romantic movie. Cas had started to turn red again just to blush more as Dean's foot snaked around his and began to run up his leg causing an ear to ear smiled coming across his face. He stared down at his hands and even watched the movements of Dean's foot underneath the booth and began to move his foot along with him, looking up in time to catch the little jump Dean gave and the cute smile that brushed across his freckled cheeks that gave the hints of a light red blush.


	4. Just Find You

They finished eating their burgers together, occasionally leaning across the table to take sips from their shared strawberry milkshake in the middle of the table. Under the table their feet kept bumping together just to start their game of footsie up again. When Jo came over to pick up the emptied glass of their shake along with their plates both of them were blushing red and couldn't stop staring at each other with heart eyes. “So you ready to go?” Dean said with a small bump to Cas' shin under the table. Cas gave him a wide smile and answered, “Yeah, Thanks for this Dean. I had a really nice time.” Dean was pushing off the table starting to stand, dropping a few bills on the table, what looked like an extra large tip for Jo. “I had a nice time too Cas. Glad you came with me. So, I guess we're just heading back to school then.”  


At the mention of it Cas felt pushed back into reality, out of this surreal dream, glaring at his feet starting his trail of thoughts about what to do if his father heard about the classes he missed and school the next day. What would happen with Dean and him now? He was scared to ask Dean and just replied with a quiet, “Yeah...” Cas didn't look up at Dean till he let out a loud sigh and grabbed onto his hand and started to walk out the diner entrance with him. Once they got out in front of Dean's car he spoke. “Look, I had a really great time, but-” Cas cut him off, instantly terrified of how he'd continue and just didn't want to hear it. He tore his hand from Dean's and looked back at his feet when he saw Dean's hurt expression at his action. “Yeah I get it Dean, but this was just a one time thing or some shit, I get, I can find my own way home and I won't talk to you or look at you at school the next day, I fuckin' get it.” Cas was already turning to start the long walk home, which now that he thought about it he wasn't even sure on his direction, but he felt a walk could clear his head, maybe he'd get home and his dad would be clueless on his day and he could even sneak some booze from his secret cabinet after he went to bed, but he heard Dean's footsteps as he ran behind him to catch up and yell out, “Cas stop!”  


Castiel just sighed and continued walking, he knew it felt too good to be true, he didn't deserve something this good, he thought, he just hoped to eventually stop thinking about today and could appreciate the one great day he got without obsessing over it nightly. Cas was pull around by a hand on his shoulder, both Dean and Cas stopping where they stood on the dirt road.  


“Cas you've got it wrong okay. Just hear me out.”  


Cas sighed, and look into Dean's eyes. “Yeah, okay, what is it?”  


“I wasn't going to say that. You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say I had a great time, but I don't wanna just drop you off at school. I don't wanna see you in the hallways and pretend today didn't happen, Cas. I was gonna ask if you want to go with me to school just to pick Sam up and, I don't know, head back home with us. You could get to know Sam, we could just hang out and watch a movie or something. My dad's usually out, we could even have a beer. Just don't leave.”  


Castiel felt ridiculous, he had almost ran away from this because he was scared. It felt all too much like him. He could have lost the possibility of this just by not letting Dean finish his sentence. Cas felt stupid that he wanted to cry now. He'd always felt things a little deeper than other and often heard he was very sensitive. Cas just always struggled going through everyday life and felt he battled with himself every second. He could never make things easy for him. Now though, Cas could have things, and try his best to believe it happened because maybe he does deserve it. He sure feels as though he needs it. Dean walking out of his life would be the worst thing for him right now. Things had felt so different than the everyday process Cas went through. He felt like a different person today since he officially met Dean, it wasn't till he walked into the diner that he felt like himself again and even then, Dean had somehow calmed him, made him feel like he belong for once. He'd never been able to feel like that, no one could get him to relax so easily. He could never let that go and just go back to struggling with the weight constantly on him when Dean could relieve it all by a simple act of his hand resting on his back and his bright smile pointed towards him. Going through school with the thought of Dean alone would do wonders on his routine. It was unreal.  


So of course, Cas was caught up in this thrilling new possibility and was just staring at Dean, when he came out of it he saw a nervous expression on Dean's face, again like he expected rejection. He could never believe how sincere that looked, how could Dean of all people be insecure about anything, just one look at him and anybody would feel weak in the knees. Cas took a small step towards him, saw Dean's eyes widen before resting both palms against his smooth cheeks and leaned in enough to press their lips together. Dean's lips were soft and warm and Cas could never imagine getting used to this, even being able to just do this. He parted his lips to take Dean's lower one in, sucking on it pulling a pleasant sigh out of Dean that made his insides flip and his whole body feel on fire. They separate with a small wet noise and they were barely an inch apart staring at each other. Blue and green eyes connecting and feeling as though they were burning up with how far apart they felt with even the smallest of distances.  


“God Cas, I could never get sick of that. I just, god, sometimes looking at you I just really want to do that, pretty much every time really. I don't think I could stop myself seeing you at school. I-”  


Cas was brushing his thumbs lightly on Dean's cheeks, feeling the heat faded leaving behind this fluttering in his stomach.  


“What Dean?”  


“I just, I didn't want to tell you cause I was embarrassed, but I've seen you around school, a lot I mean.” Dean sighed and broke their eye contact as he continued, still feeling the heavy weight of Cas' eyes on him. “I'd see you in the hallway a lot, I don't why I'd always just find you in the middle of all those kids just randomly till I started to look for you after classes and I'd just find you, hugging onto your books. It probably sounds fucking creepy I know, I just wanted to tell you when we first, I guess, met I knew your name already, it just felt like the wrong time to admit any of this and now, with all this, I just needed you to know. I-” Dean shook his head and chuckled leaving a faint smile on his face. “I would see you almost everyday and get so excited. I thought one of these days I'd just walk up to you, tell you I liked you and your stupid blue eyes and gorgeous dark hair, something like that. I was just so scared and I always told myself you were trying to get to class and were walking too fast, but I knew it was all just an excuse every time. I'm just- just so sorry I didn't do it sooner and we met the way we did. I would've done anything to stop that from happening, stop every time that happened to you. That's why I said all those things in the woods.” Dean looked up at him feeling warm all over at the look in Cas' blue eyes, with all that he regrets how long it took for this to happen he can't get over how glad he is to be here and have it happening and he moved his hand to Cas' hip and rubs circles along there with his thumb as he said, “I can't imagine that happening to you and just not being able to do something about it.”  


“Dean...” Cas was stunned at everything Dean had been saying and he never felt like this before. He thought that he should be thinking so many thinks but all he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss him again and just never stop. This boy with these freckles all over and the greenest eyes with beautiful eyelashes had just been watching him as he ran to class and he just never knew. He only caught his eyes once on that day, whenever Cas would stare at him, before looking away to watch where he was heading, Dean had been looking at his feet or talking to his friend. He felt like people were staring at him all the time going through that hallway, he'd never thought twice about looking around for the boy he'd been thinking of all the time. He just never thought this was possible. He never pictured that Dean would look for him, would be doing all that Cas had been. Cas wanted to know if he'd thought about him like Cas would about Dean, but decided to hold onto the questions he had and say instead, “It's the same for me, I would always stare at you in the halls. I-I always thought about how gorgeous you were, but I never thought it was even possible that I had a chance. Every girl in that school heard of you, practically everyone of them wants you, I just couldn't imagine any of this.”  


Dean started to give a rough laugh that spanned a bit before looking at Cas with a wide smile and crinkles around his eyes. “Cas I never wanted any of them, at least not after I saw you. You have no idea how much I thought of you after the first day I saw you. It's ridiculous, but none of the girls at school that I'd been with were ever satisfying after this, at the time I never questioned it. I just never had a serious thing with any girls. After kissing you its just hard to even think those other girls compare. It never felt like this. Its just different with you.” Dean leaned wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and let him lead into the kiss. Cas' hands on his cheeks were warm and felt safe. Dean felt sparks go through him when his thumbs brushed along his jaw. Kissing Cas felt out of control. All the things he felt with the small press of their lips together gave him too many feelings to place onto just one. It was easiest to feel the heat spreading in his stomach and to his groin as the kisses continued and started to deepen. Dean would nip and suck on Cas' lips, grabbing onto his hips hard digging his fingers in and pulling him flush against his body, loving the gasps and small moans he'd let out. Every sound he made fueled him to hold onto Cas tighter and push their hips together, letting Cas feel how hard he was through his jeans and rut against the noticeable bulge in Cas' pants causing deep groans coursing through each other.  


Cas pulled back, panting heavily looking at Dean with dark eyes and heavy lids drooping. “God, Dean... Could we...?” Cas wasn't quite sure what he was going to ask, but was grateful when Dean caught on and squeezed him once before pulling his arms back and grabbing onto Cas' hands, moving them from around his neck. “The car. Backseat. Now.”


End file.
